The primary Aim of this R&D project is to demonstrate a low-cost, technically feasible solution to providing smoke detector accessibility for disabled and elderly individuals, persons with balance disorders, and others for whom operation of ceiling or near-ceiling mounted smoke detectors is difficult. Two representative, commercially-available smoke detector design will be modified by adding circuitry to allow controlling the "test" and "hush" functions with remotely-located devices. Several options for the remote- located device will be explored. Manufacturing and pricing implications will be studied. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The direct result of this research could be commercially-available smoke detectors that are accessible to disabled and elderly individuals, or others desiring low-cost, easier access to smoke detector button functions.